


hey, that’s mine!

by leeisoverparty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, Adult Kageyama Tobio, Champagne, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Petty, Uhm, fighting over champagne, help how do u tag, i actually dont know what to put, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeisoverparty/pseuds/leeisoverparty
Summary: hinata’s perfect night turned not-so-perfect because of champagne and tobio kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	hey, that’s mine!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i first posted this on twt so go follow me on there !! my @ is krpkgf :D

“tonight’s gonna be great,” hinata thought to himself. of course it was — who wouldn’t love to spend their night alone, watching old romantic comedies with a box of chocolates and champagne? 

it was almost perfect: he had rented five CDs, set up his mini projector, and bought himself one of the largest boxes Godiva could offer (which did take its toll on his wallet). all that was left now was the champagne.

“tequila...red wine...white wine...ah champa— HEY GET OFF!” the boy exclaimed, to the shock of everyone in the store. someone reached for the drink just as he did, and to his dismay, that was the last available bottle.

“i was here first. back off.” the stranger muttered. of course, the orange haired boy had no plans to back off. “who are you to tell me to back off?” he scoffed, much to the annoyance of the man in question. 

“i,” he said, stooping down to match hinata’s height, “am tobio kageyama. now will you let go of the damn bottle?”

hinata was taken aback — not only was this “tobio” person  _ extremely _ attractive, their height difference was also  _ extremely _ intimidating. but knowing him, it takes more than a height difference to stop him from getting what he wants.

“shoyo hinata,” he said, slowly inching the bottle towards him, “and i believe this belongs to me.” he grabbed it with full force, much to kageyama’s surprise. but it seemed like neither of them were willing to give up their precious champagne.

“look, shoyo hinata,” kageyama said, visibly irked, “i don’t know who you are but i can assure you that that,” he forced the bottle out of the shorter man’s arms, “belongs to me. goodbye.” clearly pissed, he started walking off...until hinata was suddenly in front of him.

“mister kageyama you probably don’t know this but i planned the perfect night for myself and i _need_ that champagne so if you’d just—“ he instantly went for the bottle in kageyama’s arms, but he wouldn’t budge. he would pull and pull, but to no avail.

“we’re no different, shorty. now let go!” kageyama was angry now, and the fact that he was playing a champagne tug-of-war with someone he didn’t even know didn’t help. all he wanted was to lay in bed, tulip glass in hand, and all that was stopping him from doing that was hinata.

“just!” _pull_. “let!” _pull_. “go!” _pull_. all eyes were on the two bickering men. as annoyed as the staff and civilians were, they also found the situation quite humorous, so no one thought to stop the boys...

...until the sound of glass breaking resounded in the aisle.

“LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” the shorter man said, shoes and pants splattered with champagne. “ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED PULLING!” the taller one retorted, and on went their bickering...which was abruptly stopped by the store manager.

“excuse me, i don’t know if you two are aware but you’re disturbing the other shoppers. please step outside after you provide the payment for the item you damaged. you are hereby banned from entering these premises. have a nice day.” the manager said, holding a strained smile. the two men nodded sadly in reply.

after paying, both were left outside empty handed, with no champagne in sight. “now what do i do?” hinata pouted. that’s when an idea popped into his head.

“oi! kameyaha or whatever your name is!” he called out to the man he had argued with. annoyed at the butchering of his name, he turned to face hinata. “it’s kageyama. what the hell do you want?”

“come over to my place!” the orange haired man said adamantly, leaving kageyama flustered. “i’m sorry, what did you just say?!” hinata walked over to him, rolling his eyes. “you were gonna be alone anyway, right? plus, you owe me. now come on!” 

“what do you mean i owe you? if anything,  _ you _ owe me!” the dark haired man exclaimed. “and i barely know you! how am i sure that you’re not just some axe murderer trying to make me his next victim?!”

“jesus christ, stop being so paranoid.” hinata hummed. “do i  look like an axe murderer to you?” kageyama thought for a second — he was certainly too innocent looking...he was too short...and very  _ very _ cute. “i-i guess not...” he mumbled.

“then it’s settled!“ hinata grabbed the taller man’s hand. “let’s watch romcoms together!”


End file.
